


Твои слова - мой новый дом

by WTF Michael Shannon and roles 2021 (michaelshannon)



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelshannon/pseuds/WTF%20Michael%20Shannon%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Проигнорировав внутренний голос, твердящий ей перестать дразнить того, кто владеет военным кораблем, собственной армией и очень, очень большим количеством оружия, Лоис произносит:— У вас, может, и есть тактическое превосходство, но суть в том, что мы скорее уничтожим эту планету, чем позволим отобрать ее. У нас в запасе достаточно термоядерных боеголовок, чтобы превратить всю Землю в радиоактивную пустошь, и если понадобится, мы сделаем это.Вокруг раздаются возмущенные вздохи, но Лоис нет до них дела. Они с Генералом усиленно играют в гляделки, и Лоис не намерена проигрывать. Она надеется, что ее блеф не раскусят.Она не проигрывает, и ей верят. Генерал первым отводит взгляд.— Простите нас, мисс Лейн, если создали впечатление воров и агрессоров. Нам всего лишь нужен новый дом.
Relationships: Lois Lane/General Zod, Nathan Hardy/Faora-Ul
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Твои слова - мой новый дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It was with your words that you built a home for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766018) by [mrs_badcrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/pseuds/mrs_badcrumble). 



> Земля Иштар (лат. Ishtar Terra) — один из основных горных регионов («материков») Венеры, второй по размеру после Земли Афродиты. Содержит высочайшие горы планеты. Назван в честь аккадской богини Иштар.

Вообще-то Лоис спокойно к детишкам относится, без неприязни. 

Но однажды у нее на пороге внезапно материализуется сестра с маленьким Сэмом на руках и, прежде чем Лоис успевает рот открыть, со словами «всего на часик, умоляю, Рон сломал руку и не хочет таскать его по травмпункту, вдруг подхватит чего» бесцеремонно всучивает ей эти цветы жизни. 

Лоис закрывает за сестрой дверь, и Сэм, блеснув своими глазками-бусинками, тут же сблевывает прямо на нее. И заходится ором. 

Лоис из раза в раз продолжает напоминать к себе, что не испытывает к детям отвращения. 

Это действительно так — но, честно говоря, она от них и не в восторге. 

А потом поднимается вся эта шумиха вокруг ее статьи, в небе появляется инопланетный корабль, а по телеку крутят ее лицо, объявив врагом человечества — и в этом контексте Сэм оказывается не так уж и неправ. 

Лоис смотрит на Харди, извиняется — и шумно сблевывает прямо на его сверкающие новизной туфли. Харди, мягко говоря, не впечатлен. Если бы он мог убивать взглядом, то на месте Лоис сейчас осталась бы кучка пепла. Она не плачет. У нее, в конце концов, есть принципы. 

Прежде чем ее отпускают к врачу, она успевает сблевать еще трижды. Ей ставят грипп и/или особенно противную простуду и назначают пить много жидкости и постельный режим. Первое легко. Второе — нет, потому что объявляется Кларк/Супермен, и Фаора, дева в развевающемся плаще и с вкрадчивым голосом, передает пожелание от Генерала, чтобы Лоис последовала за ним. 

В дыхательном шлеме неудобно, но Лоис не жалуется. Даже думает, что с ним несколько легче дышать с ее насморком, ну или ей просто так кажется. Она сует черную палочку-чип памяти Кларка в карман и пытается не сблевать. 

У Генерала Зода — внушительная наружность, глубокий командирский голос и длинный шрам вдоль левой стороны лица. У Лоис создается впечатление, что улыбается он нечасто. Или никогда, если уж на то пошло. Атмосфера на корабле мрачнеет. 

А потом Кларк корчится, кашляя кровью, а Зод продолжает вещать о Фантомном двигателе и маячке, который Кларк активировал (как это по-человечески, думает Лоис — жать на кнопки без понятия, для чего они...) Зод не уступает ей, даже когда она умоляет о помощи. Он безжалостен и бессердечен вопреки потере родного мира; тогда-то терпение Лоис и лопается. 

(А еще из-за подскочившей температуры, дикой головной боли и медленно подступающей к горлу тошноты, готовой выплеснуться наружу в подходящий момент.)

Лоис встает, поворачивается к Зоду. 

— Каков ваш план? Развязать войну, завоевать Землю, сделать из нее новый дом для гибнущей расы? Я бы не советовала.

Напряжение момента напрочь испорчено тремя ее чихами подряд. 

Зод улыбается — той улыбкой, с которой смотрят на непослушных кошек перед тем, как надеть на них ошейник и затолкать в клетку. 

— Что, даже сейчас?

Проигнорировав внутренний голос, твердящий ей перестать дразнить того, кто владеет военным кораблем, собственной армией и очень, очень большим количеством оружия, Лоис произносит:

— У вас, может, и есть тактическое превосходство, но суть в том, что мы скорее уничтожим эту планету, чем позволим отобрать ее. У нас в запасе достаточно термоядерных боеголовок, чтобы превратить всю Землю в радиоактивную пустошь, и если понадобится, мы сделаем это. 

Вокруг раздаются возмущенные вздохи, но Лоис нет до них дела. Они с Генералом усиленно играют в гляделки, и Лоис не намерена проигрывать. Она надеется, что ее блеф не раскусят.

Она не проигрывает, и ей верят. Генерал первым отводит взгляд. 

— Простите нас, мисс Лейн, если создали впечатление воров и агрессоров. Нам всего лишь нужен новый дом. 

— Начните переговоры с правительствами. Предложите им технологии в обмен на одну из планет Солнечной системы. Венеру. Марс. Или одну из лун Юпитера. — Кларк тяжело опускается на пол. — И ради всего святого, помогите уже ему кто-нибудь!

С долгое, неприятное мгновение Генерал изучает ее. Потом кивает какой-то женщине — и Кларк снова может дышать. Два солдата поднимают его на ноги и оттаскивают к шаттлу. 

Фаора делает шаг в ее сторону, явно намекая, что свидание окончено. Лоис в последний раз пытается заставить Зода прозреть:

— Послушайте, Генерал. Несмотря на первое впечатление, с нами можно договориться. Но угрозами и агрессией вы добьетесь только худшего. Поговорите, вместо того, чтобы угрожать. 

Зод смотрит на нее — и на короткое мгновение Лоис кажется, что между ними возникает какое-то взаимопонимание. Мгновение кончается, когда Фаора касается ее руки. Лоис разворачивается и уходит. 

По пути домой ее рвет еще дважды — слава богу, не на чьи-нибудь ботинки. К тому моменту, как они приземляются, Кларку приходится практически нести ее на руках, настолько она слаба и без сил стоять на своих двоих. 

Когда Люси с Нулевым Пациентом на руках снова трезвонит в дверь, Лоис не открывает. Она втыкает наушники и садится читать книжку, и поставленный на вибро телефон опасно балансирует на бедре. 

Генерал, кажется, принял к сведению ее советы. Начались переговоры, и каким-то образом Лоис оказалась во все это втянута. Она проводит бесконечные часы за дебатами с Зодом, держа в уме, насколько человечество зависит от ее талантов переговорщика (почти нулевых) и дипломата (абсолютно нулевых). 

Криптонцы получат Венеру и некоторую помощь землян в обустройстве базы после терраформирования, а взамен поделятся конструкцией двигателя, технологией межгалактической корабельной связи, а также познаниями в медицине. Никто не удивлен, когда Зод даже и не подумывает поделиться оружием. Кроме разве что армии США. 

Он, правда, обещает не использовать его против землян. Лоис считает это своей личной заслугой. 

У Зода острый ум, и иногда Лоис за ним не поспевает. А еще у него мрачное, недоброе чувство юмора, которое проявляется совершенно неожиданно на короткое мгновение и тут же исчезает. Одна из его острот чуть не лишает Лоис жизни, когда она случайно давится кусочком хлеба — и нет таких людей, которых бы сильнее, чем ее, возмущала степень унижения, с которой ей пришлось терпеть прием Геймлиха от идейного врага. 

Она отказывается пить и есть в его присутствии даже спустя несколько недель. Она не даст ему нового шанса выставить себя дурой. 

Праздничный ужин проходит где-то в Альпах. Список приглашенных на удивление короток — всего тридцать человек, включая Зода и его команду. Лоис сидит рядом и отчаянно пытается придумать подходящую тему для разговора. 

Зод оказывается проворнее. Держа на вилке кусочек мяса, он произносит:

— Великолепно. Что это?

Лоис мысленно радуется, что в самолете получила предварительные инструкции. 

— Говядина кобе. Разновидность мяса. — Зод кивает, жуя. — Утверждается, что коровы получают ежедневный массаж, чтобы мясо было вкуснее. 

По всему столу проносится волна шокированного звона приборов. Лоис едва успевает задаться вопросом, какую чудовищную ошибку она совершила на этот раз, когда Зод сдавленно спрашивает:

— Вы все еще убиваете животных ради еды? 

Ах да. На тысячу лет более продвинутая раса. 

— Боюсь, так. 

Некоторые из солдат с плохо скрытым отвращением отодвигают тарелки. Один или двое даже выглядят так, словно их вот-вот стошнит. Зод и Фаора обмениваются полными отвращения и ужаса взглядами. 

Наконец Зод произносит:

— Возможно, мы сможем предложить вам машины, выращивающие мясо. Бойня животных больше не понадобится. 

На секунду перед глазами Лоис появляется картинка: старая Америка в огне бунтов и митингов, требующих настоящего мяса. Она решает сказать:

— Давайте не все сразу, Генерал. Уверена, мы сможем раздобыть овощей для вас и вашей команды, идет? Или, может, ризотто? — Она изо всех сил подает официантам знаки. 

Остаток ужина проходит в молчании, и криптонцы уходят сразу по окончанию. Оказавшись наконец в своем номере, Лоис разок долбится головой о стену.

И получается, что по ходу дела Лоис становится одним из послов человечества на Новый Криптон. Другим становится Кларк, а третьим — полковник Харди. Но посол — неподходящее слово. Их полномочия находятся где-то между наблюдателями, переговорщиками и организаторами. Они должны отслеживать строительство, содействовать движению материалов, помогать во всех прочих вопросах, которые криптонцы сочтут необходимыми, докладывать на Землю о любой сомнительной деятельности.

Кларк целует ее однажды. Это порядочный, приятный, достойный во всех отношениях поцелуй порядочного, приятного и достойного человека — и он совершенно ничего не задевает внутри Лоис. Пальцы на ногах не загибаются. Она аккуратно отказывает ему, и он принимает отказ с должной честью. Он никогда больше не пересекает черту и всегда хладнокровен и полон профессионализма.

Она не зла на него. Из всех способов принятия он выбрал самый здоровый. 

Она докладывает Совету обстановку раз в три месяца. Пребывание дома всегда кажется короче, чем хотелось бы — а потом нужно будет снова возвращаться. Она проводит время с Сэмом (слава богу, его больше не тошнит), потом заходит в «Плэнет» и там с раздражением узнает, что кто-то написал статью _о ней_. 

Но ведь она теперь живет на другой планете. Разве это не круто?

Одним из самых светлых моментов ее пребывания на Венере (кроме того, что это чужая, терраформированная планета; пятилетка внутри Лоис все еще пищит от этого факта) оказывается чистый, чудесный, ангельский голос, некоторыми вечерами поющий о тоске, потере и скорби. Хоть Лоис и не понимает слов, чувства в голосе вполне понятны. Иногда она развлекает себя тем, что пытается представить владельцем этого голоса первого криптонца, которого встретит следующим утром. Она очень веселится, когда натыкается на Джакс-Ура. 

Встретившись же с Зодом, Лоис машинально здоровается и мужественно продолжает свой путь. Ей должно быть очень смешно — но вместо этого она представляет юного Зода и как тот пел подростком до того, как у его сломался голос, и при этой мысли в животе становится щекотно. 

Однажды она замечает сидящего на балконе Харди; тот с закрытыми глазами слушает пение. Когда песня кончается, он оборачивается и встречается с Лоис взглядом. Она улыбается ему, и он в ответ приветственно приподнимает чашку. После этого они ругаются намного реже. 

Однажды Лоис совершенно случайно доводит Зода до хохота. Не расслышав, что он сказал, она переспрашивает:

— Но зачем вам одомашнивать жирафов? Они здесь не выживут.

Зод громко смеется, схватившись за живот и согнувшись в три погибели, а Фаора прикрывает улыбку ладонью. 

Лоис совершенно зачарована. Зод выглядит на десяток лет моложе и беззаботнее — и на такого Зода она готова смотреть часами. Она решает, что эта улыбка, которая остается потом на его лице весь день, и есть он настоящий. Она так очарована этим, что совершенно забывает спросить, над чем, собственно, они смеялись. 

Однажды Зод и Фаора случайно застают ее прямо посреди ругани по телефону с одним из агентов поставщика филиала ЛексКорп, который уклонялся от поставок. Она проругалась с ним больше получаса, за которые неоднократно выслушала, что а) не только материалы прибудут позже, но и б) поставщик решил задрать цену без согласования с кем бы то ни было, хоть и в) цена была четко установлена в контракте и г) поставщик не заплатил ни цента за НИОКР, потому что д) материал уже входил в договор обмена с криптонцами. 

Эта замечательная идея пришла им там в голову потому, что, нет, постойте, Лоис нет никакого дела до их причин, она желает, чтобы этот разговор наконец был окончен и она уже пошла приняла ванну. 

Когда Лоис уже начинает тошнить от всего этого, она взрывается:

— Совет выказал вам доверие, поделившись формулой материала. И вместо того, чтобы с благодарностью согласиться на вполне выполнимые задачи, вы решили проигнорировать условия контракта. Ладно. Поступим так же. Совет отдаст формулу любому, кто попросит, и закупит поставку по минимальной цене. Я же прослежу, чтобы вы никогда больше не пролезли на серьезный рынок, потому что напишу статью, в которой будет детально описано ваше поведение и опубликую ее в «Дейли Плэнет», «Таймс», «Правде» и всех прочих газетах, источниках и блогах, какие только имеют в мире вес. И если вы думаете, что я блефую, подумайте еще разок: Я — Лоис Лейн из «Дейли Плэнет». _Я — журналистика_. Вас уничтожат, и когда Лекс Лютор продаст вас по дешевке, — а он продаст, — помните, что я давала вам шанс. И не один. — Когда с той стороны снова раздается голос, Лоис отвечает: — Приберегите это для Лекса Лютора. Мне неинтересно, — и швыряет трубку. 

Лоис оборачивается и видит Зода и Фаору. Зод явно веселится, а Фаора похожа на кошку, которая только что стала свидетельницей того, как мышь жестоко расправилась с медведем. 

— Проблемы, мисс Лейн? — спрашивает Зод. 

— Проблемы — мой хлеб, Генерал. Из-за них-то я и здесь. — Она берет со стола бумаги; это даже не ее бумаги, но ей нужно чем-то занять руки, иначе они начнут хватать все подряд. 

— Не знал, что у вас такое влияние в Совете, — говорит Зод. Проходя мимо, Лоис резко замирает рядом с ним. Мило улыбнувшись, она подается к Зоду и шепчет: 

— А у меня и нет. 

Зод улыбается. Искренняя улыбка Зода (а не просто едва приподнявшиеся из необходимости иметь дело с гражданскими, _какая гадость_ — уголки губ) — такое редкое событие, что Лоис замирает, уставившись на него. 

На его вопросительный взгляд она заявляет: 

— У вас что-то в зубах застряло, — и спешит прочь, пока Зод ощупывает языком зубы. 

На следующий же день в Новый Криптон разом прибывают все задержанные поставки, и к ним прилагается рукописное послание от самого Лекса Лютора, содержащее: глубочайшие извинения о доставленных неудобствах, через которые им пришлось пройти; детальные описания судеб исполнительного и финансового директоров и всех без исключения управляющих компанией поставщика (уволен, уволен, в черном списке); и убедительные речи о том, что все последующие сделки, даже те, что проходят через различных подрядчиков, теперь будет рассматривать исполнительный директор ЛексКорп лично.

(Есть и второе письмо, тоже от руки, адресованное лично Лоис Лейн. Оно состоит из четырех слов: _“Приходи ко мне работать”_ )

Когда Лоис разыскивает Харди, тот наблюдает за разгрузкой поставки. Он говорит:

— Хорошая работа, Лейн. 

Они чокаются чашками (его с эрл греем, ее с кофе) и просто болтают.

Не такой уж Харди и гад, как выяснилось. Он даже не в обиде за то, что она заблевала ему новые туфли. 

Да и, честно говоря, его предупреждали. 

Той же ночью Лоис, читая в кровати отчет, вдруг понимает, что Венера/Новый Криптон теперь вроде как ее новый дом. Она всегда рада повидаться с Люси, Сэмом и Перри — но возвращаться рада еще сильнее. 

Следующим утром Зод подходит к ней, когда она млеет над первой чашечкой кофе. 

— Лексу Лютору можно доверять?

— Категорически нельзя. — Когда Зод вопросительно смотрит на нее, ожидая подробностей, она отвечает: — Ему нужна власть. Ему нужны знания. И у него эго размером с Юпитер. 

— Напомните еще раз... 

— Газовый гигант, большущее красное пятно... 

— Самая большая планета в вашей системе. 

— В _нашей_ системе. Это теперь и ваш дом.

В глазах Зода появляется какая-то мягкость, а в уголках рта — едва заметная улыбка. Потом он прочищает горло и спрашивает:

— Завтра уезжаете?

— Да. Отправляюсь в трехдневный маршрут вокруг земли Иштар. 

— Всегда держите рядом телефон. Будет печально потерять вас, мисс Лейн. 

Лоис краснеет, бормоча что-то совершенно неопределенное и непримечательное, и Зод уходит. 

Лоис как раз раздумывает сделать фото игрушечного зайки на фоне венерианского пейзажа (по настоянию Люси, чтобы у нее был подходящий презент Сэму, когда тот неизбежно захочет стать астронавтом), когда раздается телефонный звонок. Это Харди; он безотлагательным тоном громко шепчет ей на ухо под шум клаксонов:

— Лоис, бросай все и _срочно тащи сюда свою задницу_. — Раздается грохот. — _Срочно_. Только ты можешь вразумить этих идиотов. — Снова раздается грохот, и связь прерывается. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении, еще даже не приземлившись, Лоис видит, что треть комплекса разрушена. Высадившись, она хватает за рукав первого, кто попадается под руку. 

— Какого черта здесь произошло? На вас напали?

— Ну, э, типа того, но не совсем, — слышит она ответ. Вокруг полный хаос, люди снуют туда-сюда, говорят по телефону и таскают вещи. Лоис снова набирает Харди, но он вне зоны доступа. 

По пути к своему (слава богу, нетронутому) жилью она встречает Фаору, и та сообщает без прелюдий:

— Кэл-Эл узнал, что Генерал Зод убил его отца. Вышло недопонимание. — Лоис читает между строк: «Была страшная драка, из-за которой разрушена треть конструкций, которые вы строили весь прошлый год». — О них уже позаботились и отвели в апартаменты. — Верно, думает Лоис, сажать их рядышком в медотсеке было бы глупо. — Никто не ранен, все живы, но материальный ущерб сочли значительным. 

Фаора делает паузу, потом продолжает:

— Кэл-Эл отказался предоставить Кодекс, когда Зала Генезиса будет готова к деторождению. — Бедную деву заметно достали мужицкие соревнования и передоз тестостерона.

Лоис решает, что капля сочувствия не повредит. 

— Мальчишки такие мальчишки. Ну, мы всегда можем почикать им яйца, если они начнут перегибать палку, — говорит она. 

На мгновение Фаора выглядит так, словно действительно готова уже броситься на поиски подходящего ножа. 

Вокруг снуют люди, кто-то тащит что-то тяжелое и черное. Лоис произносит:

— Поговорю с обоими, хотя вряд ли поможет. Если не сделаю хуже. 

Фаора закатывает глаза, но, уходя, все равно улыбается. 

На секунду Лоис представляет себя в роли психоаналитика по семейным делам, который пытается убедить сидящих напротив по сторонам диванчика Зода и Кларка _поговорить уже наконец о том, что они чувствуют_. Сцена крутится у нее перед глазами из раза и в раз и так до смешного нелепа, что Фаора ловит ее на том, что она хихикает, стоя перед апартаментами Кларка. 

— Надеюсь, вы не собирались входить внутрь в таком настроении. 

— Нет, я просто... — она хихикнула, — пытаюсь отделаться от этой мысли. 

— Понятно. Кэл-Элу пришлось зафиксировать челюсть. Ему удалось застать Генерала Зода врасплох. 

От этих слов лучше не становится. Теперь Лоис представляет, как Кларк сидит с заклеенным ртом и бешеным выражением лица и вынужден слушать речи Зода о его чувствах на счет убийства отца Кэла; у Зода из макушки торчит оторванная рука, которой он периодически машинально похлопывает злобствующего Кэла по голове.   
Покачав головой, Фаора уходит, и Лоис сгибается пополам. 

Говорить с Кларком трудно. Нет, на самом деле говорить как раз предельно просто; вести диалог — трудно, потому что он все еще дуется и отвечает односложными фразами с помощью детского волшебного экрана, который ему кто-то достал бог знает где. 

— Кларк, я понимаю, что ты расстроен, но разрушать колонию — это уж слишком. 

_«Треть колонии»._

— Серьезно, Кларк? Мы серьезно будем обсуждать семантику? 

_«Он убийца»._ Подчеркнуто, обведено в кружочек, выставлено прямо ей в лицо. 

— Пусть так, Кларк, но он показал замечательные способности контроля своих низменных склонностей. 

_«Ты его защищаешь?»_

— Нет, Кларк, но тебе стоит понять, что у каждого в этой колонии своя роль. На Земле провели огромную работу по снабжению необходимыми нам материалами, а мы провели огромную работу, чтобы все это построить. Мы потратили год, а ты все это уничтожил за сколько, минут пятнадцать? Ты оказал всем нам, кто работал над этим проектом, огромную медвежью услугу, отнесясь к ущербу так несерьезно. А еще могли пострадать или умереть люди. — Все это начинает Лоис раздражать, и ей это не нравится. Если разговор продолжится в таком же духе, то снова будет ор. Ну, она сама будет орать. Кларк поставит много восклицательных знаков. 

_«Он тебе нравится?»_

— Кто нравится? Ты о чем вообще? Что за угадайка? 

_«Тебе нравится Зод?»_ Гневным почерком. 

— Кларк, почему ты спрашиваешь? Я восхищена тем, что он сделал для своего народа. И все. 

_«Думаешь, никто не видит, как ты на него пялишься? Бегаешь за убийцей? Военным преступником?»_

— Так, ладно, Кларк, это путь в один конец. Дай знать, когда будешь готов к нормальному диалогу, как взрослый. — Лоис уходит, направляется к себе и корит себя за то, что ведет себя как школьница. 

Придя в себя, она идет к Зоду. 

И первое, что вылетает из ее рта, это:

— О, привет, прямо как пират. 

Читающий на диване газету Зод поднимает на нее удивленный взгляд. 

У Зода повязка на глазу, а предплечье и нога в гипсе — все по правой стороне. Лоис даже немного разочарована, что у него из макушки не торчит рука. 

— Полковник Харди сказал то же самое. Кто такие пираты? 

— Когда-то были такие моряки, которые ходили под собственным флагом, нападали на чужие суда и грабили их. Обычно их изображают без глаза, руки или ноги. 

— Ясно. Вы тоже считаете меня пиратом, мисс Лейн? — улыбнувшись, спрашивает он. 

— Ну вообще-то нет. Но сейчас сходство поразительное. — Лоис подтаскивает стул садится. Она не видит причин ходить вокруг да около. — Вы убили отца Кларка. 

Лицо Зода становится предельно серьезным. 

— Джор-Эла. Да. 

— Это была самозащита?

— Нет.

— Несчастный случай?

— Нет. Это было убийство, мисс Лейн. Преступление на почве страсти, которое я совершил в силу того, что проиграл, а Джор-Эл победил. Преступление из-за гнева и разочарования. Один из немногих поступков, о которых я глубочайше сожалею, потому что считал его своим братом. — Зод морщится, пошевелившись. — Я должен был быть честен с Кэл-Элом с самого начала. Подобные секреты разрушали и намного более крепкие союзы. 

Зод и Лоис долго смотрят друг на друга. Наконец, Лоис прерывает молчание:

— Кларк в бешенстве, это правда. Но он хороший человек и не бросит все просто так. Он вернется. 

Зод открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но Лоис перебивает:

— Обещаю, Генерал. 

Она мысленно скрещивает пальцы. 

На обратном пути Лоис ловит Фаору и вручает ей DVD-диск. Та сначала выглядит удивленно, потом — заподозрив что-то. 

— Это взятка?

Лоис улыбается. 

— Включи его. Думаю, тебе понравится. — Когда Фаора направляется дальше, Лоис бросает ей вслед: — У тебя чудесный голос, Фаора. 

Она замирает, глядя на Лоис. Но это вовсе не издевка, не насмешка — а совершенно искреннее восхищение.

— Спасибо, мисс Лейн. 

Кларк приходит в ее апартаменты спустя три дня. Его челюсть все еще крепко зафиксирована, и в руках он держит письмо с извинениями. 

— Не передо мной тебе надо извиняться, Кларк. — Он одновременно удивлен, задет и возмущен. — Вам обоим надо поговорить, ладно? Он натворил плохих дел и ему жаль. Ты разрушил его колонию и тебе тоже должно быть жаль. Здесь начинается новая жизнь. И не место для старых обид. — Господи боже, думает Лоис, я как будто с ребенком говорю. 

Уходит он погруженным в глубокие думы. Лоис надеется, что это к лучшему. 

В итоге все складывается, как надо. Кларк с Зодом никогда не станут лучшими друзьями — но им не нужно. 

Колония отстроена заново, пусть Совет и поворчал насчет лишних трат. Лоис отмечает, что любая цена хороша, если речь идет о бесплатных средствах межгалактической связи, прыжковых двигателях и продвинутой медицине. Представители хмуро соглашаются, попросив, чтобы впредь драки между существами с суперспособностями были сведены к минимуму. 

Кодекс извлекают, и Зала Генезиса начинает работать. Зод решает, что в первом поколении будет пока только четверо детей, чтобы проверить, как оно пойдет для начала. 

Они празднуют. Харди бог знает откуда достает ящик шампанского, криптонцы готовят (вегетарианские блюда с искусственным мясом; Лоис как раз кладет себе кусочек, когда случайно подслушивает диалог Фаоры и Харди: «Откуда ты знаешь, что тебе не понравится, если еще не пробовал?»). Лоис использовала все свои связи, чтобы достать музыкальный центр, достойный вечеринки на чужой планете, и, конечно, Кларк обеспечивает музыку. 

Когда Лоис стоит у парапета на просторном балконе, сзади кто-то подходит. Она оборачивается — и видит Зода. 

— Ужин выходит отличный, погляжу. 

— Да. Всем очень даже весело, не так ли? — Она делает глоток шампанского — между прочим, отличного. Харди знает толк. 

— Полковник Харди, очевидно, намерен научить Фаору вашим танцам. А она, кажется, не намерена сопротивляться. 

— Она очень элегантна. Уверена, у нее все прекрасно получится. 

Зод кивает и улыбается. Это одна из тех редких _«слава богу я имею дело не с идиотом»_ улыбок, и пока они глядят друг на друга, словно подростки, Лоис видит морщинки у его глаз и почти что ямочки на щеках. 

О. _О._

А потом Зод приобнимает ее, она прижимается в ответ, и они вдвоем глядят на новый дом — тот, который построили сами.


End file.
